


Wicked In His Arms

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Will, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince William Graham's eighteenth birthday ball is the social event of the season. </p><p>His father hopes that a guest among them will catch his young son's eye. </p><p>Prince Hannibal Lecter is not about to wait for Will to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will sighed for what seemed to be the fourteenth time in a ten minutes.

“Father, I do wish you had asked first before putting on this ridiculous charade.”

King Henry, his long suffering father sighed beside him.

“My son, it is not every day that you turn eighteen. I only wished for you to…”

“Meet every eligible person in the immediate surrounding countries in hopes that one would catch my eye?”

The King’s annoyed noise only confirmed his suspicions.

“I need to get air, please excuse me.”

Will ignored his father’s noise of protest as he made his way across the ballroom, the hopeful eyes of his many suitors easy enough to avoid as he moved through them till he found the freedom of an empty balcony and fresh air.

His sigh was long and loud as he closed his eyes.

“One should not be so saddened on one’s birthday.”

Will opened his eyes to see man who had to be at least ten years his senior standing across from him, looking amused and quite handsome Will noticed immediately.

“I did not hear you approach.”

“I was walking the gardens and came upon you, I hope I am not intruding.”

Will shook his head, “I just needed to break free of the marriage mart inside,” he made a face, “My father has been waiting impatiently for me to come of age it seems.”

“As have we all,” the man confessed, making Will blush.

 

“I do not recall your name sir,” Will said.

The man stepped closer still, taking Will’s hand to his lips, “I did not give it.”

Will swallowed, his face darkening to a horrid shade of crimson he was sure. “I do believe it is polite to give your name when being so informal with royalty.”

The man smiled, “Prince Hannibal Lecter,” he let go of Will’s hand.

Will stepped back with a frown, “You do not seem like a beast.”

Hannibal laughed, “Is that what they are still calling me? I have long been out of the circles of such things since my coronation, I hadn’t been sure.”

Will nodded, “I…it is said you are quite formidable in battle and in…”

Hannibal looked Will up and down quite lewdly, “Bed?”

Will blushed, “I…I believe I need to get back inside.”

Hannibal grabbed onto his arm when Will turned to leave, stopping Will in his tracks before invading every inch of the space between them. “I cannot not allow you to leave.”

Will paled, “I…”

Hannibal leaned in and kissed his cheek, a shiver going through Will at he touch. “Not without wishing you a happy birthday.”

Will felt himself flush again for reasons having nothing to do with embarrassment, the warm breath at his ear making him shiver. “I…”

Prince Hannibal stepped back and Will was nearly bereft of it, the twinkle in the rakish prince’s eyes showing he knew quite well what his actions had caused.

“I hope to share a dance this evening, Will. If that would not be too forward a request?”

Will shook his head, “I…I will see if I have an open space on my dance card.”

Hannibal smiled, “I should hope that you do.”

Will took off with a run that was quite undignified, letting out a shaking breath when he was back inside among the crowd. Part of him nearly turned and went back out to offer himself for a dance now but thought against it.

Prince Lecter should be avoided, he was quite sure.

Now he just had to avoid him for the rest of the evening, which was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

The remainder of the evening was spent avoiding Prince Lecter while also keeping most of his attention on him, making sure he was occupied in dance with anyone but the rakish Prince.

Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes even when he didn’t see him, a shiver going through completely through his bones while he ignored whoever he chose to feign interest in.

The night wore on and his tire grew, finally allowing his last partner the boorish Duke Chilton to kiss his hand goodbye finding his father in deep discussion with someone he could not see clearly.

“Pardon me,” he breathed, the stranger turning and Will’s gasp audible at seeing Hannibal once more.

“Will! Have you met Prince Lecter? He was just regaling me with talk of his travels.”

Will swallowed, nodding as he spoke and tried not to glare at Hannibal’s amused grin.

“Yes, we spoke earlier in the evening.”

Hannibal looked Will over, his eyes searching for something Will could not name. “Yes, your son had offered me a dance but has been quite occupied for the evening.”

His father patted Hannibal’s shoulder, “Well I’m sure he’d love to dance with you now! Wouldn’t you, Will?”

Will felt his heart speed up in thought of such closeness with the Prince.

“I was just going to retire, it has been a tiring evening.”

He could see his father’s disappointment clearly and was about to acquiesce when surprisingly Hannibal said, “If William is tired, I would not want to tire him more so. I am sure there is plenty of time for us to get acquainted during my stay.”

Will’s eyes widened as his father laughed, “Of course! Will, the Prince was just speaking to me of his impending long journey back home and I offered him lodging with us for the week,” he patted Hannibal’s back as Will could not look away from Hannibal still, “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes, I…I am going to retire now please excuse me. Good evening.”

“Goodnight, son.”

Hannibal seemed suddenly more somber as he bowed his head, “Goodnight your highness.”

Will rushed off, his heart hammering in his chest as he headed towards his rooms.

There had never been someone who frightened and attracted him as much as Prince Lecter, despite everything he knew Will still could not stop his improper thoughts of the older man.

He dressed down, his lesser clothes lighter and less constricting than the ball costume. When he lay back in his bed his mind wandered still to the dance he’d avoided, wondering what it would have been like to be so close.

The hours ticked by and Will could not get his mind to settle for even a moment throwing open his balcony to stand out in the fresh air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush just as he heard, “Not quite so tired, William?”

Will’s eyes opened and he stepped back, flushing cheeks betraying his embarrassment. “Sir,” he put his arms around himself, “I did not expect you to be in the room beside me as they are normally reserved for family.”

Hannibal looked at Will fully, smirking, “It seems your father thinks of me as such,” he walked to the side of their close balconies, “Almost as if he expects us to wed.”

Will did not move, feeling torn between fleeing to privacy or indulging in the other Prince’s company with safe space between them.

“I did not think you the marrying type, sir,” Will frowned, “It has been said…”

“Plenty of things have been said of me, William, not many of them truthful.”

“Will,” he sighed, stepping closer, “I prefer Will.”

Hannibal smiled, “I confess I was disappointed in missing out on a dance especially on this occasion.”

Will’s lips parted as he nearly spoke but was shocked to see Hannibal lift up a knee to climb over to his balcony quite skillfully. He landed with ease, smiling at Will who did not dare move.

“I believe we can remedy that,” he took a step forward, “If you would allow me this indulgence?”

Will let out a nervous laugh, “You are asking permission after performing such a feat?”

Hannibal laughed as he stepped forward still, holding out his arms, “How else am I to woo you to becoming unafraid of me?”

Will took a step forward slowly, his heart pounding in excitement now more than fear the closer he became to Hannibal’s arms.

Hannibal offered his hand and Will took it without fear, pulled in with confident force and suddenly flush against Hannibal’s chest. They stared each other down and Will could feel his heart was not the only one pounding.

“There is no music,” Will noted, feeling breath against his lips as the older Prince laughed.

“You were in many arms tonight before now, Will, I imagine it would not be difficult to pretend there is.”

Will blushed harder, feeling the burn in his cheeks, “Sir, I don’t know if I can concentrate enough for such a feat.”

Hannibal smiled and leaned in close to Will’s cheek to whisper, “I will lead then,” just as he started to move.

They moved slowly, brushing against each other with every step and Will had never felt so indecent. His lighter clothes made him unable to feel anything but Hannibal against him, panting more and more as they danced. The Prince spoke, “Your heart is beating rather wildly, highness.”

Will felt young and foolish, his emotion and inexperience showing through so easily fighting back tears as he whispered, “You would make sport of me, sir? I do not…”

He moved to pull away and Hannibal pulled him in tighter, “Will, I did not mean it so. I confess I am quite flustered as well.”

Will frowned, “You…”

Hannibal’s eyes softened, “You captivate me, Will,” he pulled Will closer and both of their breathing was labored as he finished, “I apologize for the impropriety of my next actions.”

Will laughed, “You apologize now? I…”

Hannibal kissed him softly, a tease that had Will shocked into immobility till he felt the older man pull back and urged him on with a hand to Hannibal’s cheek.

His father would be scandalized by his behavior, the both of them ruined if they were caught and Will did not care for anything else but this touch.

When Hannibal pulled back Will whined, urging him closer as Hannibal sighed, “Perfect boy, you taste as wonderful as I had imagined.”

Will swallowed, “I…”

Hannibal pulled back completely, still holding Will’s hand as he pressed his lips to it before offering, “I must leave, Will, before I take advantage.”

Will stepped forward, “Please do not, I…I would let you.”

Hannibal smiled, letting his hand go.

“That is why you and I must retire to separate quarters. Goodnight, sweet prince.”

Will frowned as he was given the older Prince’s back. “Hannibal,” he called and was happy when he was gonna given the other Prince’s attention his face a mask of want , “You would leave me without a goodnight kiss?”

Hannibal smiled, stepping forward again and as he came closer Will could not stop his wanton display throwing himself into him.

“What was that first kiss then, Will, if not a goodnight one?”

Will smiled, “My first, you took it without permission you know.”

Hannibal touched his cheek and whispered, “May I have permission for your second and what will hopefully not be our last?”

Will nodded, “Yes, please,” and sighed as their lips met once more.

This kiss was much more forceful, a lunge of desire that had Will desperate not to pull away. Will’s hands came up the back of Hannibal’s neck and into his hair, the growl he received in return making his desire grow.

He pulled his mouth away and panted , “Do you still wish to leave, Hannibal?”

The older Prince could not seem to stop touching Will, his hand traveling down Will’s backside till he paused at his buttocks a squeeze making Will grunt out a groan. “For such a blushing virgin, you seem far too eager to be debauched.”

Will felt his desire dual with his embarrassment, cheeks flushed with both as he challenged, “You are the one who brought this out in me, highness, would you wish to leave me to my own devices without following through? I have a number of guards who…”

Hannibal grabbed him again with a angry snarl, lifting Will up and carrying him through the open balcony doors.

Will’s room was so very warm, his bed softer than he recalled when Hannibal lowered him down into it and the rushed dispatching of his nightclothes was so quick he barely could be ready before he felt the aching touch he’d craved since their first.

Hannibal’s hand came to his hardness and he whined, panting up into the feeling as he begged, “Please, please sir, I do not…”

Hannibal kissed his thigh, letting his hand drop from Will’s ache as he tasted skin.

“You are like silk,” Hannibal praised, kissing as he licked and when his tongue took the place his hand had left behind Will cried out with his hands deep into Hannibal’s hair.

The licking and teasing was relentless, Will had never felt such intense pleasure and when he was engulfed completely in the warm heat of Hannibal’s mouth he succumbed to his passion with a shout falling into oblivion. The older Prince did not let up, licking away even as Will shuddered in sensitivity and when Hannibal finally let up he was smiling.

“You taste sweet all over, beautiful Will,” he kissed Will’s inner thigh.

“I have never felt such gloriousness.”

Hannibal came up Will’s body and leaned down over him, Will touching his face as he confessed, “Neither have I.”

Will smiled, “I wish to give you the pleasure you bestowed upon me, please Hannibal.”

Hannibal shook his head, “No need, I am not expecting compensation.”

Will caressed his cheek, “Please.”

Hannibal kissed him then, Will feeling quite indecently wanton at the taste of his own passion and Hannibal said, “Give me a moment,” suddenly leaving Will’s bed much to his alarm.

“No, I…stay,” Will said, grabbing his hand.

Hannibal kissed it with a smile, “A moment, sweet Prince and went to Will’s dressing table seeming to go through the oils and lotions atop it returning with a jar he set on the bed even as he began undressing his lower half.

“This will go much more smoothly with slickness,” he explained, letting his pants fall, “You must have touched yourself indecently before.”

Will nodded, leaning up as he confessed, “It did not feel as your touch did, I…”

Hannibal exposed his hardness to Will cutting off any words he may have had, the older Prince leaning with his naked lower half over Will’s and taking Will’s hand to slather slick over it. He kissed Will’s cheek and directed his young Prince’s touch to him with instruction, “Move as you would pleasure yourself.”

Will moaned as he tightened his hold, moving slowly and bringing their mouths together once more the heated hardness he could feel in his hand making his own spent member fight to harden once more. He pulled his mouth away and panted, “You feel soft as well as hard,” Hannibal groaning into him and exploding his pleasure across Will’s lower half rising his hips all the while.

Spent and snaking he kissed Hannibal’s neck, licking as his older Prince praised, “You undo me, I…I would let you chain me here and never leave.”

Will smiled, letting go to lick his sticky palm his eyes dancing as he teased, “We can save that for after our courting.”

Hannibal pulled him close and they fell back into the bed exhausted, spent and quite satisfied. Will felt Hannibal start to undo his sticky shirt and soon they were both naked, the older Prince’s chest to his backside as he was held quite tightly.

“Among other things,” Hannibal teased in return, “For now we must retire and sleep. I believe that was worth plenty of good night kisses.”

Will hummed and leaned back against Hannibal his eyes drifting closed as he felt a kiss to his temple.

“Goodnight, sweet prince,” Will whispered just before he fell into exhaustion.

“Goodnight, highness.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke warm, not alone as he had expected to and turned to admire the Prince beside him. 

Hannibal in sleep looked much more innocent than he did awake, the smooth lines of his face were settled and not at all as rakish as Will was used to see them. He ran his hand over Hannibal’s cheek and felt a shudder go through the older prince, a long sigh as dark eyes looked at him with warmth. “Good morning, majesty.” 

Will moved closer still, feeling even warmer as they connected skin to skin and wanting nothing more than to see what pleasures the morning could bring. The knock at his door took away every thought he had, jumping up with wide eyes as he stared at Hannibal. 

“Majesty? It is time for breakfast.” 

“They cannot see you!” he whispered, rushing for his dressing robe, “You must hide or go back the way you came!” 

Hannibal smirked, slowly moving as he sat up and Will could not help but admire his form as he did. 

He heard, “Majesty, the door appears to be locked,” and called out, “I was asleep please give me a moment!” 

Hannibal was dressing, his rumbled clothes made him look even more rakish as he turned to look at Will again. 

“I will see you at breakfast?” he asked, grabbing onto Will’s arm as he pulled him close again. 

Will nodded once and nearly bit into Hannibal’s lip when he was kissed again, a deep taste of the older man’s tongue into his mouth that made him moan before Hannibal pulled away. 

“I regret we cannot make our good morning kiss as successful as our goodnight one.” 

Will smiled, his cheeks warming as he nodded, “As do I. Go now, please.”

He watched Hannibal leave, turning once to wink at him before vaulting back over their shared balcony as Will went to open the door to his servant who looked perplexed at being kept waiting for so long. 

“Are you quite all right, majesty?” 

Will nodded once, smiling, “I am just fine, I think today will be a glorious day.”


End file.
